(SHINee FF) I Don't Need A Man
by Vikey91
Summary: Kisah percintaan yang dibumbui Komedi ala Anak Kuliahan. Dimana seorang Kim Hyuna yang sangat menghindari hubungan percintaan dengan seorang namja dipertemukan dengan jomblo romantis Kim Keybum.


**Title : I (Don't) Need A Man.**

**Author : Vikey**

**Cast : 2Kim Forever (Yang belum kenalan silahkan kenalan dulu.)**

**Support : SHINee, Kim Hyora, Park Hyunsoo, Shin Yunso.**

**Genre : AU, Romance gaje, HHJF, humor absurd, Fluff gagal.**

**Rate : G**

**Type : Mudah-mudahan Oneshoot.**

**Summary : Lalalala.. kenapa dunia terasa begitu indah. Ayolah, aku merasa semua orang tengah tersenyum menyambutku. Beginikah rasanya jatuh cinta, ah Molla.**

**Note : lagi-lagi bawa FF gaje tentang 2kim. Gak ada maksud apa-apa sih, cuman pengen menuangkan imajinasi yang menggila di otakku. Pokoknya happy reading yag!. Disarankan membaca sambil dengerin lagunya Miss A I Don't need A Man. Sambil nunggu UD ya…hehehe**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

I Don't Need A Man I Don't Need A Man

_(What?)_

I Don't Need A Man I Don't Need A Man

_(Jinja?)_

I Don't Need A Man I Don't Need A Man

_(Jeongmal?)_

"Diamlah…! Besok Oppa ada Presentasi." seorang namja tampan bermarga Kim mendatangi kamar sang adik dan menggedor pintunya sedikit kesal. Sudah sejak dua jam lalu sebuah lagu dari Girl Band **Miss A** berkumandang dengan keras dari dalam kamar adik perempuan tunggalnya itu. Membuat ia merasa terganggu dan kesulitan untuk mempelajari materi presentasi yang harus ia kuasai malam ini juga.

"**I DON'T NEED A MAN**!" balas sang adik dengan sengaja mengeraskan suaranya. Seakan sengaja memancing emosi sang oppa yang semakin brutal menggedor pintu bertuliskan **Kim Hyuna Private Room** itu.

"KIM HYUNA! Suaramu mengganggu semua orang…" Jonghyun meraung semakin kesal.

"_Naneun namja eobsi jal jal sara, Nae doneuro bangse da nae , Meokgo sipeun geo sa meokgo otdo sa ipgo"_ Hyuna masih tak peduli malah sengaja ikut bersenandung, dari dalam kamar gadis bersurai coklat panjang itu tersenyum puas berhasil mengacau konsentrasi sang kakak. Bukan karena ia jahat, hanya saja Hyuna masih sangat kesal dengan tingkah laku kakak "tersayangnya" beberapa hari ini.

"Oppa tahu, kau sengaja Kim Hyuna sayang. Dalam hitungan ketiga, jika suara-suara berisik dari kamarmu tidak menghilang. Siap-siap ucapkan good bye untuk semua koleksi game favoritmu." Cara ampuh terakhir bagi Jonghyun untuk menundukkan adiknya adalah dengan ancaman penyitaan, terdengar konyol memang. Namun itulah kenyataannya, seorang Kim Hyuna yang terkenal evil dan cuek dalam segala hal sangat mencintai ratusan tumpukan kaset game kesayangannya.

"Jangan sentuh mereka!" teriak Hyuna sedikit histeris dengan ekspresi seolah induk macan yang mendapati anaknya terancam bahaya, membuka pintu kamar dan menatap Jonghyun dengan garang. Seketika suasana menjadi senyap, alunan lagu berjudul I Don't Need A Man dari kamar Hyuna mendadak berhenti.

"Nah begitu dong, itu baru my little sister. Oke sayang, besok jadwalmu kencan dengan Onew, sekedar informasi saja, dia dokter muda lulusan luar negeri. Jika kau menikah dengannya, kupastikan hidupmu akan bahagia dan tak akan pernah sakit." Goda Jonghyun, sebelah tangannya terulur berniat mengacak anak rambut dikepala Hyuna, namun ditepis dengan keras oleh pemilik kepala.

"Berani mengacak rambutku denda 50 ribu won." Ancam Hyuna.

"Whoah… sejak kapan adikku yang manis menggemaskan ini jadi tukang palak hem?" dengan sengaja Jonghyun menarik sebelah pipi chubby milik Hyuna sedikit keras.

Alasan mengapa Hyuna begitu kesal dengan Jonghyun beberapa hari ini adalah kenyataan bahwa sang oppa begitu mengkhawatirkan nasibnya yang tak pernah sekalipun memiliki kekasih. Dan dengan usilnya –bagi Hyuna, Jonghyun berusaha menjodohkan Hyuna dengan beberapa teman sejawatnya. Ayolah, bukankah Oppa tahu bahwa prinsipku "_**Naneun n**__**amja eobsi **__**jal jal sara, **_aku baik-baik saja tanpa pria. Pikir Hyuna.

"Shireooo… Jinja shireoo…" Pekik Hyuna dengan wajah kesal. Menatap Jonghyun dengan pandangan membunuh yang jika dalam manga-manga jepang, mungkin dari mata Hyuna sudah digambarkan keluar cahaya laser yang menghujam tubuh kekar Jonghyun.

"No… No… no… tidak ada alasan apapun." Menggoyangkan telunjuknya didepan wajah Hyuna, Jonghyun tak menerima sedikitpun protes yang dilayangkan gadis cantik bermata coklat itu.

"Atau… kau mau Umma dan Appa tahu bahwa selama ini kamu tidak kuliah di jurusan desainer sesuai dengan pengakuanmu kepada mereka." Lanjutnya kembali dengan senyum kepuasan terpahat dibibirnya, menggenggam kartu As dari adik kesayangannya yang membuat Jonghyun merasa diatas angin.

"Baik… Kau menang, tapi lihat saja! Pembalasan biasanya lebih kejam." Sahut Hyuna, menggembungkan pipinya dengan teramat kesal, kemudian berbalik masuk kamar dengan tak lupa menendang tulang kering dikaki Jonghyun membuatnya mengaduh.

"Ouch… sadisnya… pantas saja sampai sekarang belum juga punya pacar." Gerutu Jonghyun sembari mengelus kakinya yang sedikit nyeri. Tapi, biarpun begitu sebentuk senyum muncul di bibir kissable miliknya. Setidaknya Hyuna setuju dengan rencananya untuk pergi dengan Onew besok.

Suasana Seoul University terlihat ramai, dengungan dari kumulasi obrolan beberapa mahasiswa yang bergerombol di sepanjang koridor ruang kelas bergaung di udara. Dari kejauhan, sesosok tubuh semampai seorang yeoja terlihat berjalan dengan tergesa. Andai ia mau sedikit saja lebih anggun, maka Hyuna akan terlihat lebih mempesona. Namun apa daya, memang dari sananya seorang Kim Hyuna tercipta dengan gen maskulin lebih dominan.

"Hyuna~ya… disini!" salah seorang teman Hyuna melambaikan tangan, memanggilnya dengan suara keras.

"Hei… kenapa lagi?, Pagi-pagi sudah seperti baju kusut yang tak pernah tersentuh setrika. Merusak pemandangan saja." Satu dari 4 yeoja yang tengah berkumpul itu menarik pipi Hyuna, memaksanya untuk melengkungkan senyuman. _The oldest girl than all_, seorang yeoja bernama Park Hyunsoo.

"Paling ribut lagi dengan kakak kesayangannya yang narsis dan merasa paling ganteng sejagat raya itu." Sahut Hyemi sarkastis, sahabat Hyuna yang memiliki dendam kesumat dengan Jonghyun karena insiden rebutan sebotol minuman kaleng di mini market yang tak jauh dari apartement tempat tinggal Hyuna dan Jonghyun.

"Ada kekasihnya disini Han Hyemi…" Kim Hyora, menimpali. Meskipun tahu maksud Hyemi hanya bercanda, tak ayal gadis berambut pendek dengan poni samping itu merasa kesal juga mendengar cibiran Hyemi, ayolah kejadian itu sudah berlalu bertahun-tahun yang lalu saat mereka masih ditingkat awal kuliah mereka.

"Huft… menyebalkan, manusia dinosaurus satu itu benar-benar membuatku sakit kepala. Kakak iparku yang cantik, tolong siramkan larutan kaporit kedalam isi kepalanya agar tak lagi merecokiku dengan teori-teori perjodohan tak pentingnya itu." Rengek Hyuna dengan putus asa saat ia menghempaskan diri di samping Yunso, yang merupakan maknae diantara kelima yeoja cantik tersebut.

"Menyiramkan kaporit kedalam kepalanya? Kupikir ide yang brilliant adik iparku yang cantik, supaya memorinya tentang kerja dan kerja yang membuatnya menjadi workaholic bisa terhapus secara permanent." Dukung Hyora, sedikit tersenyum geli membayangkan sosok Jonghyun yang gila kerja itu lupa dengan rutinitasnya sehari-hari bergelut dengan tumpukan document dan layar laptop.

Betapa dunia terasa begitu damai melihat Jonghyun tanpa keluhan mengenai pekerjaannya, bukannya Hyora tak pengertian. Hanya saja, Jonghyun selalu dan selalu saja membicarakan saham, investasi setiap mereka bertemu. Ayolah, dia itukan mahasiswi seni, mana tahu hal begituan.

"Wah… Hyora Eonni mulai tertular kesadisan Hyuna eonni." Yunso menimpali. Menatap Hyora dam Hyuna dengan ekspresi ngeri yang dibuat-buat.

"Lakukan saja Hyo! Tapi Hati-hati, siapa tahu yang terhapus justru rasa cintanya padamu." Hyemi tersenyum menggoda.

"Aigoo… aigooo… Lihat Taemin, semakin hari bocah itu makin mempesona, membuatku tak bisa berpaling darinya untuk sedetik saja!" tiba-tiba Hyunsoo berdiri saat sesosok adik tingkat mereka yang bernama Lee Taemin muncul, dengan gayanya yang khas namja itu sudah menebarkan jaring-jaring pesonanya pada setiap yeoja yang ia lewati termasuk Park Hyunsoo.

"Seperti biasa… Lee Taemin dan Lee Taemin." Dengus Hyuna dengan bosan saat menanggapi tatapan memohon Hyunsoo.

"Little Banana Prince is Coming… kejar sana Eonni, nanti disambar orang lain duluan." Yunso mendorong bahu gadis yang sudah dianggapnya kakak itu. Tersenyum maklum.

"Baiklah… waktunya berpetualang, do'akan eonni semoga berhasil ne saengdeul…" pinta Hyunsoo dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"PARK HYUNSOO HWAITING! SEMOGA LEE TAEMIN MENYADARI PERASAANMU!" Teriak Hyora, Hyemi, Hyuna dan Yunso bersama, membuat semua mata memandang mereka dengan heran. Bahkan sosok Lee Taemin terlihat menghentikan langkahnya sejenak sebelum ia berbelok menuju kelasnya.

"Yah! Kalian memalukan." Hyunsoo mendelik kesal –malu lebih tepatnya. Melayangkan deathglare kepada keempat adiknya sebelum ia benar-benar beranjak untuk mengejar pangeran impiannya.

"Dasar eonni… ada-ada saja, lebih memilih mengejar Taemin yang jelas-jelas masih kekanakkan, dan mengabaikan ajakan kencan seorang Gikwang yang jelas-jelas lebih mapan. Entah apa yang akan dikatakan Leeteuk ahjussi bila melihat dongsaeng kesayangannya ternyata tergila-gila pada adik tingkatnya itu." Ujar Hyuna, menggelengkan kepalanya merasa takjub.

"Cinta itu kadang-kadang tak ada logika eonni, makanya eonni jatuh cinta sana!" sahut Yunso, menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek.

"So~ya… ku dengar pangeran ayam-mu sudah kembali ehm?" pertanyaan Hyemi menghentikan niat Hyuna yang ingin menjitak kepala Yunso, gadis bermarga Kim tersebut justru menelengkan sebelah kepalanya sembari mengirim tatapan menggoda.

"Hei… benarkah itu? Aigoo, pantas saja maknae kita ini semakin sering kumat. tertawa tak jelas, senyum-senyum sendiri. " goda Hyora, memeluk bahu Yunso dengan gemas.

"Ohhh, jadi begitu. Berani mendahului eonnideul-mu… hayoo! Berani mendahului kami euhm?" dengan ganas, Hyuna mengglitik pinggang sang maknae tanpa ampun.

"Ahahaha… eonni, sudah.. hahaha"

Tawa mereka bergema, menayangkan pemandangan indah bernama sebuah persahabatan. Ikatan tak kasat mata yang mempunyai daya ikat yang begitu kokoh melebihi tali terkuat yang pernah ditemukan di muka bumi ini.

Hyuna melenggang masuk kedalam kafe tempatnya bertemu dengan Onew seperti yang sudah di rencanakan oleh Jonghyun. Setengah hati ia berjalan menuju meja nomor 17 yang terletak disudut ruangan, tempat yang strategis untuknya melepaskan lelah seandainya saja dia tidak harus mengikuti Blind date tak penting ini. Dari arahnya berjalan, Hyuna bisa melihat punggung seorang namja, memakai T-shirt pendek dilapisi jaket jeans yang terlihat kasual. Rambut coklat gelapnya tersembunyi dibalik topi birunya. Manis, batin Hyuna.

"Anyeong… Lee Onew ne?" sapa Hyuna saat ia sudah berdiri disamping tempat duduk namja yang ia asumsikan Onew. Seketika namja itu, Onew-menurut dugaan Hyuna- mengangkat wajahnya dari buku tipis yang menjadi perhatiannya sejak tadi.

"Ah… ne, Kim Hyuna? Silahkan duduk." sambut Onew seraya berdiri dan mempersilahkan Hyuna duduk, tak lupa senyuman manis tersungging dibibirnya. Sebuah nilai plus menurut Hyuna karena senyuman Onew terlihat begitu manis dan tulus.

"Ne… kamsahamnida!" ujar Hyuna seraya berniat mendudukkan tubuhnya dan saat itulah ia pandangannya menangkap sosok namja berlapis kemeja biru berjalan masuk kafe. Entah magnet apa yang menariknya, membuat matanya terus saja memperhatikan figure namja tersebut. Semuanya terlihat kabur, serasa dunia berhenti berputar saat mata keduanya bertemu pandang. Jantungnya berdentum begitu keras, seakan ribuan kembang api meledak di dadanya. Hei, ayolah. Kenapa tiba-tiba Hyuna merasa begitu bahagia, gugup dan cemas bersamaan saat mata kucing namja tersebut masih saja terpaut dengan tatapannya.

Kim Hyuna… bumi memanggilmu!

"hei.." Hyuna mengerjapkan matanya begitu kesadarannya kembali berkat jentikkan jemari Onew didepan wajahnya. Hanya berkisar sekian detik, sosok yang menjadi perhatian Hyuna kini melangkah menjauh menuju sudut lain dari bangunan kafe ini.

"Ah maaf." Pelan Hyuna, kemudian dia duduk di hadapan Onew.

Tak butuh lama bagi keduanya untuk merasa akrab, baik Onew maupun Hyuna terlibat obrolan seru seputar pengalaman hidup mereka, hingga sampailah perbincangan keduanya memasuki ranah medis.

"Ah… coba lihat telapak tanganmu." Onew menarik sebelah tangan Hyuna yang terulur berniat mengambil minumannya.

"Eh kenapa?" dahi Hyuna berkerut, sedikit heran dengan tingkah Onew tersebut. Jangan-jangan hanya alibi ingin meraba kulit mulusku, prasangka buruk Hyuna.

"Telapak tanganmu terlihat memutih, sedikit pucat. Itu artinya tekanan darahmu terlalu rendah, dan ini…" Jemari Onew menyusuri telapak mulus milik Hyuna dan berakhir di ujung jari tengah. "jika didaerah sekitar ujung sini merah tak sama dengan bagian telapak, artinya terlalu banyak tumpukan kolesterol di tubuhmu." Onew mengakhiri ucapannya, menatap Hyuna dengan senyuman yang tak luntur juga sedari tadi.

"Kurangi makan makanan berlemak." Nasehatnya kemudian.

"Siap pak Dokter." Sahut Hyuna dengan mimic lucu.

"Kau lucu Kim Hyuna! mengingatkanku pada seseorang." Tiba-tiba onew mengalihkan tatapannya, seperti sedang melamunkan sesuatu. Dengan penasaran Hyuna terus mendesak Onew untuk bercerita. Hingga akhirnya Onew bercerita tentang seseorang yang begitu ia sayangi namun status hubungan seorang sepupu menyulitkan mereka untuk bersama. Juga tujuan Onew menyetujui usul Jonghyun untuk bertemu Hyuna hanya sekedar melepas penat dari rutinitasnya selama ini, kenyataan bahwa Hyuna ternyata teman ngobrol yang menyenangkan seolah dia tengah berbagi cerita dengan adik perempuannya sendiri adalah satu hal yang sangat Onew syukuri.

"Jangkung!" ditengah obrolannya dengan Onew, tiba-tiba Hyuna berteriak memanggil seseorang. Onew menoleh dengan penasaran, ia melihat objek yang menjadi perhatian Hyuna itu tengah berdiri tak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk.

"Pendek? Kim Hyuna kan?" namja yang dipanggilnya jangkung itu berjalan dengan langkahnya yang panjang menyambangi keduanya, tatapan terkejut tersirat jelas di wajahnya yang cukup tampan.

"Apa kabar jangkung? Long time no see kalau kata orang barat. Hahaha…" Hyuna tertawa begitu gembira saat mereka ber high five. Dari kesan pertamanya, Onew bisa menebak bahwa keduanya cukup akrab.

"Hei pendek, tak kusangka kita bertemu lagi, dan kau tetap saja pendek masih sama-".

"Minho!"

Ucapan namja yang dipanggil Hyuna jangkung itu terpotong saat seseorang meneriakkan namanya

"Oh Key…" sahut Minho.

"Ehm, jadi namanya Key." Batin Hyuna dengan girang saat menyadari seseorang yang memanggil Minho adalah orang yang sama yang telah membuatnya berdebar-debar salah tingkah. Jatuh cintakah? Molla.

"Hyuna~ya… sedang apa? Ah.. aku mengerti, kau sedang berkencan kan. Daebak! Akhirnya, seorang Kim Hyuna memiliki kekasih juga." Goda Minho dengan antusias. Sedikit heran sebenarnya, mengingat track record sahabatnya yang saat di sekolah menengah atas dulu terkenal cuek untuk urusan asmara ini ketahuan sedang _hang out_ berdua dengan seorang namja di kafe yang setahunya adalah kafe romantis khusus untuk pasangan muda.

"Jangan menggodaku! Kau masih ingat dengan manusia dino bernama Kim Jonghyun kan? Nah, Ini semua ulah manusia menyebalkan itu." Hyuna bersungut-sungut membalas perkataan Minho, dengan wajah cemberut yang khas membuat Minho tidak bisa tidak untuk menjitak kepala yeoja yang sudah di kenalnya akrab sejak kelas satu high school.

"Hahaha… kau memang tidak berubah." Kekeh Minho. Keduanya mulai larut dalam nostalgia masa sekolah hingga tak menyadari dua sosok yang sedari tadi tersisihkan.

"Onew hyung… kau disini?" suara Key memecah perhatian baik Hyuna maupun Minho.

"Kalian saling mengenal?" Tanya Minho pada Key, melirik Hyuna yang sepertinya juga terkejut.

"Kim Kibum?" kaget Onew begitu Key memalingkan wajahnya hingga terlihat jelas dari tempat Onew duduk.

"Dia sunbaeku di Perancis." Jawab Key datar. Sudut matanya melirik Hyuna yang kini menatap dirinya dengan raut penasaran yang begitu kentara.

"Minho, Choi Minho. Sepupu Key -ah, maksudku Kibum sekaligus sahabat Hyuna waktu high school." Minho mengulurkan sebelah tangannya yang disambut Onew dengan hangat.

"Lee Jinki, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Onew, nama Beken. Hehe…" Onew tertawa garing. "Dan Kim Hyuna, kau boleh memanggilku Onew oppa." Lanjutnya lagi, kali ini pada Hyuna saat dia sudah melepaskan jabatan tangan dengan Minho.

"Oh… nde." Sahut Hyuna, sedikit gelagapan karena sedari tadi fokusnya hanya pada sosok Kim Kibum seorang. Hei, ayolah! Kentara sekali bahwa Hyuna tengah jatuh cinta, sedari tadi matanya tak pernah lepas dari wajah Kibum, begitu lekat mengagumi pahatan tampan anugerah dari yang kuasa.

"Hei… kenapa wajahmu merona begitu… aigooo! Aigoo! Uri Hyuna gugup?" kembali, Minho menggoda Hyuna. Mata bulatnya mengerling dengan jenaka.

"Ish… Jangan menggodaku Pangeran kodok. Menyebalkan!" dengus Hyuna sedikit malu, memukul bahu Minho sedikit salting. Terlebih saat Key memandangnya dengan senyum mempesona yang membuat bunga-bunga dalam taman hatinya bermekaran dengan indah.

"Kajja… Kajja! Duduklah kalian." Beruntungnya Hyuna, karena ajakan Onew barusan menyelamatkan dirinya dari pembully-an yang dilakukan Minho.

"Selamat pagi!" Hyuna menyapa ceria orang – orang yang ia temui saat dirinya berkunjung kekantor Jonghyun pagi itu.

"Ohayou Lee Donghae Ahjussi!"

"Good Morning Siwon Ahjussi!"

"Bonjour Leetuk Ahjussi!"

Sapanya kepada beberapa staff yang berjalan berada di dalam lift yang akan mengantarnya ke lantai 20 dimana kantor Jonghyun berada.

"Pletak!"

"Pletak!"

"Pletak!"

Tiga jitakan mendarat di kepala Hyuna.

"Berhenti memanggil kami Ahjussi, Kim Hyuna jelek!" protes seorang namja tinggi berbadan kekar yang di tanggapi anggukan oleh namja di sampingnya.

"Aku dan Siwon belun setua itu, kami masih 17 tahun. Benar begitu Siwon." Sambung Leeteuk dengan lesung pipit yang khas.

"Hahaha… iya, 17 tahun tapi plusnya 25." Bantah Hyuna.

"Berlebihan… meskipun usia tak lagi muda, semangat dan jiwa harus tetap muda. Bukan begitu Wookie~ah?" Donghae yang berdiri di samping Leeteuk kini melirik sesosok namja kurus yang sedari tadi hanya diam sembari mengumbar senyum.

"Ah… Saeng Ahjussi!" Hyuna memekik senang melihat Ryeowook atau lengkapnya Kim Ryeowook. Pria dengan julukan eternal maknae, dan Hyuna lebih suka memanggilnya saeng ahjussi karena Ryeowook tetap kelihatan muda di usianya yang hampir kepala tiga.

"Hei… gadis Evil." Wookie membalas sapaan Hyuna. Yah, berkat salah satu kelebihannya yang termasyhur yaitu "Evil", gadis berambut panjang itu bisa berhubungan akrab dengan sebagian besar staff dan karyawan di kantor Jonghyun yang mayoritas masih lajang dan masuk dalam kategori kkotmin namja. Termasuk sang master evil, Cho Kyuhyun.

"Wookie… kudengar adik sepupumu sudah kembali dari Paris ne?" Tanya leetuk dan kini semua perhatian beralih pada Ryeowook. Namja bermarga Kim itu mengangguk.

"Ne, dia sudah menyelesaikan studinya. Hmm, kurasa sekarang dia sudah di ruangan Jonghyun. Kemarin Jonghyun bilang sudah merekrut Kibong sebagai staff Kreativ." Ryeowook melihat jam tangannya.

"Ah, kalau begitu kita kesana saja. Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu Kibong." Donghae menimpali ucapan Ryeowook.

"Jangkaman!" Siwon menghentikan langkah Donghae dan yang lainnya saat lift sudah berhenti di lantai 20.

"Sepertinya aku punya ide." Lanjut Siwon, melirik Hyuna yang melenggang santai keluar dari lift. "Kenapa tidak kita jodohkan saja Kibong dan Hyuna, bukankah mereka sama-sama evil. Kurasa keduanya akan menjadi pasangan fenomenal tahun ini." Mata Siwon berkilat jahil, melakukan kontak mata dengan Leeteuk dan Donghae. Sedangkan Ryeowook hanya menggelengkan kepala tak percaya.

"Ya! Aku mendengarmu Simba Ahjussi." Sungut Hyuna mendengar perkataan Siwon, melototkan mata sembari berniat memberikan pukulan terbaiknya.

"Hei, kami sebagai oppamu hanya khawatir melihatmu tak laku-laku Kim Hyuna." Sanggah Siwon, berusaha menghindar.

"Betul itu, sampai kapan kau akan jomblo terus menerus Kim Hyuna." Dukung Leeteuk.

"Tanyakan itu pada diri kalian sendiri. Dasar Budi!" balas Hyuna semakin cemburut. Tidakkah mereka tahu bahwa Hyuna sedang sensitive mendengar kata kekasih, pacaran maupun hal-hal sejenisnya.

Ayolah, dia sudah mendapat ultimatum keras dari Jonghyun begitu oppa semata wayangnya tahu bahwa blind date-nya bersama Onew tak berjalan mulus. Siapa juga yang mau melanjutkan hubungan dengan namja maniak ayam yang ternyata sudah tergila-gila dengan sepupunya sendiri dan mengidap sister complex akut sejak kecil.

"Budi? Itu apa?" Ryeowook penasaran. Menelengkan kepalanya dengan imut. Jika saja Hyuna adalah type penyuka namja imut dan tampan mungkin gadis itu sudah sesak nafas sejak tadi, melihat ekspresi seorang Kim Ryeowook dan gurat tampan dari paras Choi Siwon, Lee Donghae maupun Leeteuk.

"BUDI! BUJANG ABADI!" Teriak Hyuna, kemudian berlari menjauh. Sedangkan Trio Leeteuk, Hae, Siwon masih meloading ucapannya barusan.

50%...

70%...

80%...

100%...

"Bujang ap-… Mwoya! YA!" Teriak Siwon begitu loading complete.

"Aish… benar-benar gadis itu." Pasrah Leeteuk.

"Berhenti kau. KIM HYUNA!" Donghae berlari menyusul langkah Hyuna, hei di bilang bujang abadi? Oh, come'on. Dia itu kkotmin namja, penampilan mereka bahkan seratus kali lebih baik dari member Suju maupun boyband tenar lainnya.

Derap langkah Hyuna yang dikejar Donghae, Siwon dan Leeteuk menggema, menyisakan Ryeowook yang berjalan pelan sembari mengulum senyum geli. Sudah terlalu biasa melihat pemandangan dihadapannya ini.

"Gedebug!"

"Gubrak!"

"OPPA! Lindungi aku! Mereka mau membunuhku." Membuka pintu kantor Jonghyun, Hyuna langsung berlari dan berlindung dibelakang kursi sang oppa dengan dramatisasi berlebihan tanpa menyadari sesosok namja tampan yang menyaksikan tingkah kekanakkan dirinya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ya! Ya! Kim Hyuna, Ige Mwoya?" Jonghyun memutar kursinya sedikit kelimpungan.

"Mana Kim Hyuna! Hah, akan kujitak kepalanya." Suara Donghae mengalihkan perhatian Jonghyun, langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, mulai mengerti. Tentu saja, namja berahang dino itu sudah hafal diluar kepala dengan kejahilang sang adik. Apalagi kali ini? Batin Jonghyun.

"Sini kau Kim Hyuna…" Siwon menyambung perkataan Donghae. "Kepung dia Hae… kali ini jangan sampai lolos." Lanjutnya.

"Ah, Oppa… help me." Hyuna berontak saat Siwon, Donghae dan Leeteuk sudah memerangkapnya. Siwon menjitak kepala Hyuna, Donghae menggelitik perut Hyuna dan leeteuk lebih memilih mencubit pipi gadis itu.

"Ampun… hahaha… Ampun. Stop. Hahaha." Hyuna mengerang geli. Mencoba menahan gempuran tiga namja tampan itu.

"Ck… ck.. kekanakkan." Jonghyun mendengus geli.

"Seperti biasa Jjong." Timpal Ryeowook. "Jangan menatapnya begitu Bong~ah… mereka memang seperti itu. Look like a child." Lanjutan ucapan Ryeowook menghentikan gerakan Trio WonTeukHae.

"Kibong… astaga!" Leeteuk menatap namja yang dipanggilnya Kibong dengan takjub.

"Yo! Kibong? Apa kabar Dude? Jinja, Kau semakin tampan saja kids." sapa Donghae, sembari berjalan kearah Kibong.

"Ahjussi… kalian benar-benar keterlaluan." Hyuna belum mengangkat wajahnya, yeoja berrambut panjang bergelombang itu masih sibuk membenahi penampilannya.

"Pletak." Sebuah jitakan mendarat mulus dikepalanya –lagi.

"Ish… appoyo~, Jonghyun oppa! Kau…"

"Berhenti main-main." Tegur Jonghyun, memasang wajah galak saat Hyuna menatapnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Hah, lama-lama kepala Hyuna bisa mengecil dan habis karena terus saja menjadi landasan pendaratan dari tangan-tangan besar milik beberapa namja tampan disini.

"Nah, Hyuna jelek. Kenalkan Kim Kibum, tapi kami lebih suka memanggilnya Kibong. Bagaimana? dia tampan bukan?" untuk sejenak Hyuna terdiam, suara Donghae bahkan menghilang. Dunianya terasa kosong, hanya satu hal yang dapat ia rasakan kehadirannya. Saat Hyuna melihatnya. Mata sipit khas yang mengganggunya beberapa hari ini, yah Hyuna terpana. Ketika matanya terpaut dengan manic coklat milik Kibum.

"Kim Hyuna! Bumi memanggilmu."

"Hei, kenapa mereka?" Donghae memalingkan wajahnya, bertanya pada Siwon dan yang lainnya. Bingung dengan Hyuna dan Kibum yang masih bertatapan dalam diam. Bahkan sekian menit telah berlalu, baik Hyuna maupun Kibum seolah terhanyut dalam dunia mereka.

"Leeteuk hyung… apa kau punya pikiran yang sama denganku?" bisik Jonghyun, tersenyum aneh saat Leeteuk mengedipkan mata.

"ini akan seru Jjong." Bisik Leeteuk balik.

"Sepertinya… mari kita atur rencana." Sambut Jonghyun dengan antusias.

"Wookie… apa kau kebaratan kalau Hyuna jadi adik iparmu?" kali ini Donghae yang berbisik.

"Hyuna? Jadi adik iparku, sepertinya bukan hal yang buruk." Sahut Ryeowook.

"Deal…" terjadi konspirasi dari lima namja tampan itu tanpa sepengetahuan Hyuna maupun Kibum.

OooOooO

**Kim Hyuna POV.**

Lalalala.. kenapa dunia terasa begitu indah. Ayolah, aku merasa semua orang tengah tersenyum menyambutku. Beginikah rasanya jatuh cinta, ah Molla. Dulu, aku menertawakan habis-habisan tingkah JJong Oppa yang begitu gencar mendekati Hyora saat oppa bilang dia jatuh cinta pada sahabatku sejak high school. Kemudian, akupun hanya terbahak-bahak begitu mendengar Hyemi menjadi hobi berselancar di dunia maya saat dia mengaku jatuh cinta pada teman chattingnya bernama Choi Minho, yang bahkan sampai sekarang masih saja bertahan dengan LDR (Long Distance relationship) yang belakangan baru kuketahui ternyata Minho kekasih Hyemi, adalah si Jangkung yang memang sempat mengambil kuliah di Amerika.

Masih segar di ingatanku rasanya, ketika aku mengatakan pada Hyunsoo eonni bahwa dia sudah gila karena mengejar cinta Taemin. Ah, cinta. Aku benar-benaar tidak mengerti. Juga saat ku bilang Yunso itu freak karena begitu terobsesi dengan sepupunya yang pecinta ayam. Aigoo, Kim Hyuna. Apa yang sebenarnya ada di benakmu sekarang. Hanya dalam sekali lihat, kemudian jatuh cinta. Ya Tuhan, jika ada orang yang Berkata Kim Hyuna akan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada Kim Kibum kemarin-kemarin, tentu orang itu akan langsung habis di tanganku.

"Hei! Melamun?" sebungkus es krim coklat terulur dihadapanku. Seraut wajah tampan milik namja tampan –Ya Tuhan! Bahkan baru kali ini kata-kata namja tampan terucap dari mulutku. Daebak! Pujian pertama yang kuucapkan secara jujur.

"Anniyo… gumawo~" sambutku seraya menerima es krim dari Kibum. "Coklat? Ah, Jinja Mashitta!" seruku dengan gembira saat butiran lembut es krim coklat meleleh di lidahku.

"Aigoo… jadi benar yang di ucapkan Jjong Hyung. Kau begitu tergila-gila pada coklat." Kibum menimpali. Tertawa geli melihatku begitu lahap bahkan sekarang eksrim milikku sudah habis tak bersisa di dalam mulutku.

"Jjong oppa? Ah, apa yang dia ceritakan?" tanyaku dengan penasaran. Semoga oppa menyebalkan –namun kusayang itu bercerita yang baik-baik tentangku. Misalnya "Hei Key, Jangan khawatir. Adikku tersayang ini adalah yeoja baik-baik. Rajin, pandai, meski dia tomboy tapi hatinya lembut." Hah, tidak-tidak itu terlalu menggelikan. Sejak kapan Jonghyun oppa suka memujiku, yang ada dia selalu berkata bahwa aku ini merepotkan, kekanakkan, kasar.

"Aigoo… kau melamun lagi. Tenang saja oppamu itu begitu menyayangimu. Tentu hal-hal baik yang ia ceritakan padaku." Kembali Key menyadarkanku. Ish, benar-benar memalukan. Kebiasaan melamunku tak juga kunjung menghilang.

"Haha… Anniyo." Sahutku dengan salah tingkah. Tolong garis bawahi, Kim Hyuna salah tingkah. Hah, menggelikan.

"kajja… kita jalan lagi. Masih banyak yang harus kita kunjungi. Oh iya, nanti mampir sebentar ke Lotte Mart." Tanpa persetujuanku, Key menarik sebelah tanganku dan menggandengnya. Oh haruskah kukatakan, bahwa ini adalah kedua kalinya Key mengajakku kencan –jika ajakan keluarnya ini patut disebut kencan yang tentu saja diatur dengan sempurna oleh oppa tersayangku Kim jonghyun, bahkan aku curiga ada konspirasi terselubung diantara oppa, Donghae oppa, Leeteuk Oppa dan Siwon oppa. Haruskah kuadukan mereka pada Kyuhyun oppa, master dan parnert setiaku dalam dunia kejahilan.

Entah mengapa, sekujur tubuhku terasa menghangat. Merasakan genggaman jemari besarnya di tanganku mengembalikan pikiranku yang berkelana jauh tak tentu arah. Hah, kalau begini ceritanya aku jadi mengingkari prinsip hidup yang kuterapkan sejak pertama kali aku mendengar lagu milik Suzy, Jia, Min dan Fei itu. Tolong dengarkan lirik di bagian ini.

_Nae himeuro salge ttan aecheoreom  
Bumonim jal manna namja jal manna  
Pyeonhage saneun geo gwansimi eobseo  
Geuraeseo nan naega tteotthteotae (hey)_

(Aku akan mengurus diriku sendiri

Gadis lain mungkin punya orang tua atau pacar yang kaya

Dan hidup dengan nyaman, Namun aku tak tertarik akan itu

Itulah alasan aku menjadi terhormat)

Sungguh, seolah kenyataan yang kuhadapi ini bertolak belakang dengan apa yang selama ini kupegang. _**Naneun namja eobsi jal sara**_, semua teori yang dikatakan keempat gadis cantik itu langsung terbantahkan begitu sosok Kim Kibum muncul dalam hidupku. Mempunyai pacar tampan, kaya dan baik hati. Ayolah, siapa sanggup menolaknya.

Hei, lihatlah. bahkan sekarang aku mulai nyaman saat Key menggandeng tanganku, seolah melindungiku. Karena yang selama ini terjadi, pria-pria disekitarku sangat suka membully-ku. Macam Si dino oppa, Cho Kyuhyun-ingatkan aku untuk melanjutkan battle startcraft dengannya, kemudian Donghae oppa, Siwon oppa, Leeteuk oppa bahkan terkadang appa-ku sendiri suka sekali menjahiliku. Haish, Jinja! Pria ini benar-benar membuat jungkir balik duniaku dan nyatanya aku menyukai kenyataan ini.

.

.

.

"Hyuna~ya… jadi, kau mau pilih yang mana? Gucci, Armani, Prada ah, atau yang ini saja. Keluaran Marc Jacob. Gaun ini cocok dengan style-mu. Simple tapi elegant." Sungguh, aku hanya bisa melongo melihat Key dengan antusiasnya menunjukkan koleksi gaun mewah yang aku yakini harganya satu potong cukup untuk memberi makan satu kelompok besar harimau Sumatra selama setahun.

Aku memang buta fashion –hei, jangan mengejekku. Salahkan saja Jonghyun oppa yang sudah mengajariku bermain PS saat aku berusia tiga tahun hingga aku jadi begitu mencintai game dan mengabaikan fashion. Tapi sedikit banyak aku tahu bahwa prada, Marc Jacob, Gucci dan Armani adalah koleksi gaun-gaun branded untuk kalangan jetset. Dan aku tidak pernah merasa keluargaku termasuk list golongan jetset. Yah meskipun appa dan Jjong oppa mempunyai beberapa perusahaan besar yang katanya tak akan habis untuk tujuh turunan –katanya sih.

"Ehm, Key. Jadi, distro ini milik keluargamu?" tanyaku, tak hentinya berdecak kagum. Sejauh mata memandang, hanya barisan manekin dengan balutan gaun-gaun dan perhiasan menakjubkan. Membuatku semakin silau.

"Bukan milik keluargaku, hanya selingan saja saat masih kuliah di Paris dulu, dan ini hanya branch ambassadornya." Sahut Key dengan senyum tipis.

"Whoah… hanya cabangnya. Daebak!" Ya Tuhan! Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menolak sosok seperti Kibum ini, Tampan, kaya, Mandiri dan mapan, paket lengkap yang ditawarkan seorang Kim Kibum. Lalu, bagaimana aku sanggup melewatkannya. Ini tindak criminal namanya, dia sudah menjerat hatiku dan tak mau mengembalikannya lagi.

"Jadi…" alis Key berkerut. Menanti jawabanku.

"Anniyo… aku belum tertarik. Gaun-gaun ini berlebihan, aku lebih suka memakai pakaian kasual."

"Gereou… Menarik. Belum pernah ada yang menolak gaun cantik ini. Hah, dan kurasa dia akan terlihat cantik memakai ini." Sedikit mengulas senyum saat kudengar gumaman lirih Key ketika dia mengembalikan gaun berwajah jade ketempatnya.

"Aigoo… yang baru punya namja chingu, betapa dunia terasa begitu indah." Terdengar ledekan beruntun dari kwartet Hyunsoo eonni, Hyora, Hyemi juga Yunso. Mereka tak hentinya mengejekku sejak tahu kedekatanku dengan Key tempo hari lalu. Terlebih, hari ini Key sengaja mengantarku kekampus. Ish, Jinja! Bagaimana mungkin aku menampik pesona menganggumkan seorang Kim Kibum jika terus seperti ini.

"Akhirnya moment ini datang juga. Saat-saat dimana seorang Kim Hyuna harus menarik kembali ucapannya. Siapa dulu yang mengatakan bahwa jatuh cinta itu menggelikan." Hyemi menusuk-nusuk pipiku dengan sengaja. Kentara sekali bahwa dia begitu puas bisa membuatku mati gaya tak bisa membalas ucapannya.

"Ah, aku sungguh bahagia. Mendengarmu dekat dengan Kibong, eh Kibum atau siapalah pokoknya itu. Chukkahanda saengi." Dengan eksresi haru berlebihan Hyu eonni memelukku.

"Nama lengkapnya Kim Kibum, panggilan masa kecilnya Kibong dan sekarang lebih suka dipanggil key." Ralatku, sedikit risih melihat tatapan keempat temanku ini saat menatapku.

"Lihatlah, bahkan sekarang eonni peduli siapa nama lengkapnya, nama panggilannya, nama kecilnya. Jangan-jangan Hyu eonni bahkan sudah tahu ukuran baju, ukuran sepatunya." Yunso menimpali.

"password apartement, password twitter, FB.." sambung Hyora.

"Password apartement, ah! Jangan-jangan kau sudah pernah menginap dirumahnya. Hei, apa hubungan kalian sudah sejauh itu… kalian sudah melakukan kau-tahu-apa!" Hyemi mengerling padaku. Hei, sepertinya aku tahu kemana arah ucapannya.

"Pletak!" kujitak kepalanya. Sembarangan sekali dia, jangan-jangan Hyemi sudah tertular virus pervert si kodok jangkung kekasihnya.

"Sembarangan!" semburku sewot. Ayolah, aku masih waras tentunya. Tidak semudah itu kuberikan mahkota kebanggaan seorang gadis sebesar apapun cintaku pada Key. Kecuali kami sudah menikah nanti. WHAT? Menikah, Ya Ampun! Pikiranmu mulai aneh-aneh Kim Hyuna.

"Apapun itu, kami semua ikut bahagia adik ipar." Hyora memelukku dengan erat, seakan ingin meremukkan tulang-tulang tubuhku. "Kami juga…" sambung yang lainnya. Dan pada akhirnya kami berlima malah berpelukan seperti teletubbies saja. Menggelikan!

"hei ladies… sungguh pemandangan yang mengharukan." Suara Jonghyun oppa memecah perhatian kami.

"Jongie…" Hyora memekik dengan bahagia, langsung melepas pelukan ditubuhku kemudian berlari mengejar oppa dan bergelayut manja dilengan kekar milik sang kekasih. As always, pasangan pengumbar kemesraan. Dengusku jengah.

"Boghosipta!" rengek oppa dengan manja.

"naddo.." sambut Hyora malu-malu saat Jjong oppa membelai rambut pendeknya.

"Berlebihan." Selaku pada keduanya.

"Bilang saja kau iri." Oppa meledekku. "Apa perlu kupanggilkan Key kesini." Godanya berlebihan.

"Ya! Gemanhe…" semburku semakin sewot. Berniat memukul bahu oppa tampanku yang begitu menyebalkan.

"Aigoo… ternyata Kim bersaudara masih saja seperti dulu." Suara baritone yang sangat khas mengintrupsi gerakanku.

"MINHO!" jerit Hyemi tak percaya.

"Onew Oppa! Disini?" sekarang giliran Yunso yang terlonjak girang. Ini dia yang kumaksud namja ayam yang begitu tergila-gila pada adik sepupunya. Lee Jinki alias Onew.

"Oh My God! Apa-apaan ini." Dengusku geli, seolah-olah mereka sengaja memerkan pasangannya masing-masing.

"Soo~eonni, mana kekasihmu. Sekalian saja undang kesini." Lanjutku.

"Aih.. aih… Uri Hyuna cemburu ne, karena Key tidak disini." Lagi, oppa paling menyebalkan ini menggodaku.

"Onew hyung… kau disini." Astaga, lengkap sudah penderitaanku. Bahkan sekarang muncul lagi satu sosok namja bernama Lee Taemin yang hadir tanpa undangan. Usut punya usut ternyata Taemin ini masih sepupu jauh dari Onew oppa dan yang lebih menggelikan si maknae Yunso baru mengetahui tersebut sekarang-sekarang ini.

"Taeminnie…" bisik Hyunsoo eonni, pipinya merona menyadari Taemin tersenyum saat menatapnya. Ck… ck… menggelikan. Dan sekarang aku sendirian gigit jari menyaksikan keempat pasangan kekasih –ralat, tiga pasang kekasih dan satu calon pasangan kekasih itu bermesraan di hadapanku.

"Huwah… aku pergi saja. Kehadiranku tak diharapkan." Dengan kesal kulangkahkan kakiku menjauh. Sengaja ku hentakkan sepatu keras-keras, menunjukkan bahwa aku kesal pada mereka. Tunggu dulu, kesal? Oh Noo~. Aku butuh Key sekarang juga.

"Greb!"

Seseorang menahan lenganku, palingan juga Jonghyun oppa. Biarpun jahil dan menyebalkan tapi dia itu paling tidak tahan melihat adik semata wayangnya ini merajuk. Good Job Hyuna! Pujiku pada diri sendiri.

"Lepaskan Op—" ucapanku terpotong saat membalik badan. Melihat siapa yang menahan lenganku dengan lembut. Aigoo, bahkan sentuhannya di lenganku terasa menggetarkan.

"Mau kemana na~ya?" Senyumnya itu, membuatku meleleh.

"A.. a- anniyo." Sahutku dengan gagap saat Key menarik tubuhku mendekat. Jangan merona, jangan merona. Bisa habis diledek oleh mereka jika melihatku mati gaya begini.

"Hmmff…" benarkan, kulirik Jonghyun oppa yang berusaha menahan tawa.

"Key… kau muncul disaat yang tepat. Beruntunglah gadismu belum pulang sambil menangis karena iri pada kami." Kini giliran Minho mengolokku yang kubalas pelototan.

"Gadismu? Hei, apa kalian sudah resmi bersama?" Onew oppa menatap Minho dan Key bergantian lalu menatapku dengan senyum menggoda.

"Menurut kalian?" key membalas dengan merangkul bahuku. Degeun! Degeun!. Jantungku berdetak tak beraturan.

"Ah… Jinja! Chukkahanda!" seru mereka.

"Sepertinya kita akan mendapat makan siang gratis." Taemin menyela.

"Ya! Jangan sembarangan. Kami belum resmi bersama." Bantahku dengan kikuk. Sial, wajahku memerah dengan sempurna. Kurasa pipiku sedikit memanas.

"Belum ne?" Key tersenyum miring, menarik wajahku semakin mendekat. "Kim Hyuna, mulai sekarang kau adalah kekasihku." Hei, kupikir ini bukan sebuah pengungkapan cinta. Tapi pemaksaan, lihatlah. tanpa persetujuanku Key menyelipkan sebuah cincin putih sederhana yang ia keluarkan dari saku celana pada jari manisku. Hei, apa ini artinya sebuah lamaran. Ahhh… umma!.

"Bah-bahkan kau tidak memberiku pilihan untuk menolak atau menerima." Cicitku sembari menunduk dengan malu saat Key meraih jemariku dan meremasnya dengan lembut.

"Aigoo… sungguh menggemaskannya uri Hyuna jika sedang malu-malu begini." Hyunsoo eonni malah sengaja mencubit pipiku.

"Benar-benar, Hyuna terlihat lebih feminism saat tersipu begitu."

"Harus di abadikan moment ini."

Umma… aku malu mendengar celotehan mereka. Ingin rasanya mengubur diriku dalam-dalam.

"Ya! Gemanhe!" tegurku berusaha memasang wajah kesal, namun gagal saat Key mengusap kepalaku dengan senyum bahagia yang terpancar dari matanya.

"Ah, bagaimana aku bisa lepas dari jeratanmu Kim Hyuna. Jika kau begitu menggemaskan." Tandasnya.

.

.

.

.

.

I don't need a man I don't need a man (what?)  
I don't need a man I don't need a man (jinjja)  
I don't need a man I don't need a man (jeongmal)  
I don't need a man I don't need a man

"Jadi, masih saja mendengarkan lagu itu?" Key mengolokku saat dia tahu aku masih suka mendengarkan lagu milik Miss A tersebut. Ish, 100% persen akurat kalau kukira Jonghyun oppa yang membocorkan rahasiaku tentang lagu Miss A ini.

"Menurutmu?" sahutku dengan memasang wajah imut.

"Hish… sungguh tak patut. Kau ini bukan type gadis dengan buing-buing yang menggemaskan." Kesal, bisakah kekasihku yang satu ini memujiku. Bukan malah mengejekku bahkan menarik pipiku dengan sengaja. Hah, sedikit menyesal karena aku terburu-buru menerima dirinya sebelum aku benar-benar mengenal sosok Kibum. Dan Voila, ternyata seorang Kim Kibum sangat jauh dari kata romantis. Bahkan tingkat kejahilannya 11-12 dengan Jonghyun oppa dan Kyuhyun oppa.

"Mati Kau Kim Kibum!" responku. Membalas menarik pipinya dengan keras.

"Ouch… benar-benar tenaga kuda!" Key mengaduh, salah siapa menantangku. "Oh God! Pipiku tak utuh lagi. Kim Hyuna! Neo!" Kekasih tampanku itu menudingku sembari masih mengusap pipi tirusnya yang kini memerah. Oh, sedahsyat itukah cubitanku.

"JInja… Appoyo~" kuraih pipinya dan mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Gereou~…" rajuknya, semakin mendekat. Hingga dapat kurasakan hembusan nafas hangatnya di wajahku.

"**Chup~"**

Sial, dia malah mencuri kesempatan dengan mencium pipi dan berlalu dengan kilat. Lihatlah, betapa usilnya kekasihku ini.

**Blush~**

Selalu begini, pipiku langsung merona dengan sempurna.

"YA! KIM KIBUM!" teriakkanku membahana. Kemudian berlari mengejarnya. Dan lagu **I Don't Need A** **Man** masih mengalun dari i-pod putih kesayanganku.

.

.

.

.

I (don't) need a man I (don't) need a man (what?)  
I (don't) need a man I (don't) need a man (Jinja?)

I (don't) need a man I (don't) need a man (Jeongmal?)

Naneun namja eobsi jal jal sara

Dan ternyata prinsip hidupku pun bisa berubah. Tolong jangan bilang bahwa Kim Hyuna itu plin-plan. Hanya saja, aku tak mampu menolak pesona seorang Kim Kibum. Dan ternyata I (Don't) Need A man.

**Fin~**

**(Special Buat Samchonku…. Carikan aku namja seperti Key ya! Baru aku mau memacarinya..hahahaha) inspirasinya dari obrolan gaje Smachonku yang gerah banget liat aku Jomblo terus dan betah banget mantengin fotonya Yayang Kibum yang paling ganteng sejagad raya. Hahaha**

**Trims buat yang udah mau mampir, buat admin dan semuanya. #tebar recehan. Sampai jumpa di 2kim story lainnya. Bbyong!**


End file.
